Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
HistoryText Hal Jordan was a captain in the United States Air Force, like his father Martin, who died in a flight accident, and a test pilot when he was suddenly drawn to a crashed alien starship. The inhabitant, Abin Sur, explained using his power ring to translate that he was a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Mortally wounded, he searched Earth for the most worthy successor to pass the ring on. Hal, chosen due to his fearlessness and honesty, was given the power ring and its battery, becoming the Green Lantern for space sector 2814. Hal was trained by Sinestro as a member of the Corps. While training, he learned his dark secrets and battled Sinestro. Hal went on many spacefaring missions as well as continuing to protect Earth. Hal and Oliver Queen are good friends, often adventuring together. Hal was also friends with the late Barry Allen, the second Flash, who, along with Hal, were both founding members of the Justice League of America. Later still, Hal retained a friendship with Barry's nephew, Wally West, the third Flash. Something of a ladies man, Hal had courted more than his share of beautiful women in his time. Of these women, the one to whom Hal may have been closest was Carol Ferris, who was his boss when he worked as a test pilot for her company, Ferris Aircraft. Unfortunately, their relationship was repeatedly strained by Carol's position as Hal's boss and her dedication to running her company, as well as Hal going through a period of instability where he moved around constantly trying new jobs that did not suit him. Even worse, Carol was chosen by the Zamorans to be Star Sapphire, a powerful super-villainess who repeatedly menaced the world, specifically men. When Coast City was destroyed, something within Hal seemed to snap. He attempted to use his ring on restore the city, but the Guardians attempted to punish Hal for abusing the ring for his personal use. He headed into space to confront them, defeating many other Corps members and collecting their rings along the way. A seemingly resurrected Sinestro and Kilowog battled him separately on Oa, but were both apparently killed. Hal entered the Central Battery, absorbing its power (and as revealed later, the evil entity, Parallax, that was influencing him). He emerged, taking the name of the entity and operating under its will. As Parallax, Hal fought many of his former allies and Kyle Rayner, the newest GL, while attempting to restore Coast City. He conspired with Extant to restart the universe and attempted to sway others to his cause by offering them wealth and power in this reborn universe, the purpose of which was to 'set things right.' Hal was ultimately defeated by heroes of Earth. Hal seemed to gain clarity, healing the paralyzed John Stewart and resurrecting Oliver Queen, who had died in an explosion. He extinguished his powers and sacrificed himself to destroy the Sun Eater and re-ignite Earth's sun. Some time later, the Spectre was without a host and demons sought to use it to their advantage. With the help of the Sentinels of Magic, Hal became the new host for the Spectre. Hal attempted to bend the Spectre's mission from vengeance to redemption, though he had little success. Hal was ultimately separated from the Spectre. Hal was reborn. He learned the evil demon of fear known as Parallax had taken him over while it was trapped by the Guardians in the Central Battery. Seeking to atone for his actions while under Parallax's influence, he has become the Green Lantern of sector 2814 once again. Powers and Abilities Indomitable Will Green Lantern Ring Mastery: Jordan's constructs are among the most powerful. When he creates them, one often witnesses an "afterburner" behind Jordan of all his stray thoughts unconnected to the job at hand. Skilled Boxer Expert Pilot Strength Weaknesses Oath In brightest day in blackest night no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power... Green Lantern's light! Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Transportation *Various U.S. Air Force test jets, as well as self-powered flight via his Green Lantern ring. Weapons *Green Lantern Ring Notes Animated * In 1996, Hal Jordan made an extremely brief cameo in the Superman: TAS episode, In Brightest Day.... During a fight between Kyle Rayner and Sinestro, a plane gets in the way. The pilots name can be clearly seen. Col. Hal Jordan. * In 2003, Hal Jordan made an appearance in the Warner Bros. cartoon, Duck Dodgers in the Episode, The Green Loontern. In this episode. Captain Dodgers is in a mix up at the dry cleaners and takes Hal Jordan's costume and Power Ring. After running amok in the universe, Jordan finally catches up with Dodgers and takes back his ring. Several other Lanterns make animated appearances including Guy Gardner, Tomar-Tu and the Green Lampkin. In this appearance, Hal Jordan is voiced by well known director, Kevin Smith. * In 2005, Hal Jordan made a surprise, if brief, cameo in the Justice League Unlimited episode The Once and Future Thing: Time, Warped: Part 2, where he was voiced by Firefly/Stargate SG-1 and Angel actor Adam Baldwin. In this episode, due to the result of an alteration in the time line. John Stewart is replaced by Hal Jordan. This replacement, however, only lasts around 5mins airtime when time corrects itself. * 2007 will see the story Justice League: The New Frontier brought to the screen on DVD by Bruce W.Timm. Hal Jordan will play a main role in this story and will be voiced by Buffy and Angel star, David Boreanaz. Movie * Greg Berlanti will make a live action Green Lantern movie due for release in 2010 that will feature Hal Jordan and his first adventure as the Green Lantern. Trivia * In 2005 an action figure was created for his one and only appearance in the Justice League Unlimited episode The Once and Future Thing: Time, Warped: Part 2. Only 100 were created and were all personally signed by series creator Bruce Timm. Also the action figure came in a limited edition green and red variation of the normal Justice League packaging. All figures were given as gifts to production and promotion staff alike. This figure has now become the holy grail for any collector and go on ebay and other auction sites for thousands. Links *http://en.dcdatabaseproject.com/index.php?title=Hal_Jordan_%28New_Earth%29&action=edit